<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Class by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414197">After Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Blow Job, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Glasses kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Professor Derek Hale, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Spanking, Strength Kink, Student Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Under the Table, boot kink, clothespins, dildo, school au, sex toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr wanted: Hello! May you please write a sterek one shot where Derek is a teacher and is teaching class behind his desk because Stiles is blowing him the entire time and he punishes him after class. Top!Derek, Bottom!Stiles, Boot Kink, Spanking, DirtyTalk, NipplePlay, Manhandling, Derek with glasses, Rimming. Thanks love your stories btw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was not going to lie; he was very relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of his lecture. The rather full lecture hall slowly began to empty out and just like for his whole lesson, Derek did move from his place sitting in his chair behind his desk. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he smiled and bide some of his more talkative students goodbye and let out a loud groan when the door shut leaving his lecture hall empty of students. </p><p> Derek leaned back in his chair and tugged at his tie to loosen it as he adjusted his glasses. Derek hissed as he pushed his chair back and his wet with salvia erection came into view from where it had been hidden under the table. Derek licked his lips at the sight that greeted him under his desk, one that had been so hard to not stare at during his lecture; he was surprised he managed to get through it without a single stutter. </p><p>One of his students, Stiles Stilinski was kneeling completely naked under the desk. His swollen lips were still parted and a line of drool decorated his chin, Stiles had spent the last hour as the Professor’s cock warmer. Stiles’ arms were cuffed behind his back and his nipples had taken on a shade of angry red behind the clothespins that were clipped firmly to the small nubs. Stiles’ eyes were hazy with pleasure as he shifted himself on the large dildo that he was seated on and his cock twitched and leaked against the cock ring that was snugly snapped around the base of his cock. </p><p> “Fuck look at you,” Derek rumbled as he absently stroked his slick cock, noticing how Stiles’ eyes tracked the motion and smirked. </p><p> “It took everything I had not to bend you over my desk and fuck you in front of your peers,” Derek commented, as he took leaned back in his chair, smirk widening at the soft, helpless whine Stiles gave at his words. </p><p> “Then again having you like this and keeping me warm during my lecture was pleasurable enough.” Derek crooked his finger at Stiles and chuckled as Stiles awkwardly shuffled forward, whimpering when the action forced the dildo to leave his ass as the toy was suctioned to the floor below him. </p><p> Stiles moved out from under the desk and settled properly between Derek’s sprawled legs. Stiles rested his cheek against Derek’s thigh and softly lapped at the wet tip of his professor’s cock. Derek patted Stiles' head and allowed the kitten licks for a moment or two before he shoved his black dress shoe clad foot between Stiles’ legs and pressed the tip against the younger man’s erection. </p><p>Stiles moaned at the sudden pressure and his hips jerked forward before he paused and his head snapped up to look at Derek. </p><p> “Go on, hump my foot like a bitch in heat. Remember if you make a mess you clean it up.” Derek said as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose to watch Stiles’ cheeks darken with clarity. It didn’t stop Stiles from adjusting his position on his knees until his bound cock was settled on top of the polished leather of the Professor’s shoe. Stiles moaned at the first drag along the soft leather and repeated the action over and over until he was a mess as his body was filled with a pleasant sensation. </p><p> Derek watched his sub rut against his shoe with a dazed, out of his mind look that Derek loved to see. Stiles was amazing when he was like this when his mind just shut off and his body took over. Derek had to slow his strokes on his cock as he watched Stiles hump against his shoe, he didn’t want to come just yet. </p><p>“Stop,” Derek ordered firmly and Stiles instantly stilled, cock throbbing from where it was still on top of Derek’s shoe and the student looked up at his professor. </p><p> “Clean the mess you made,” Derek reminded and he stared displeased at the wetness that had leaked from Stiles’ bound cock and made no move to lift his foot as Stiles shuffled backwards. Stiles wasted no time in bending over and dragged his tongue over the mess of pre-cum he had left on his Dom’s shoe. Stiles lapped at the combination taste of his taste the rich leather of the professor’s shoe. Derek gave Stiles a moment to clean up his mess before he lifted his foot, keeping the tip of his shoe against Stiles' chin, guiding the student upright. Derek considered his sub’s flushed face for a moment as he lowered his foot back down to the ground. </p><p> “Bend over my desk and spread your cheeks apart. Show me how open your little toy got you during my lecture.” Derek ordered, his mouth watering as he took in how flushed and desperate his submissive looked. With his bound, dripping cock between trembling thighs and clothespins tugging on his abused nipples, Derek couldn’t wait to see how puffy and open Stiles’ hole was. </p><p>Stiles shakily rose to his feet and cried out the moment he bent over the professor’s desk the action pushing the clothespins harder against his puffy nipples making him shudder. Stiles gripped handfuls of his ass cheeks and tugged them apart, relaxing his flexing hole as he did. </p><p> “It worked you open quite nicely,” Derek commented as he pulled his chair closer and traced Stiles’ loosened rim with his finger lightly. Stiles squirmed at the soft touch before a surprised noise was pulled from him when Derek suddenly plunged his tongue into his ass. </p><p>Stiles tightened his grip on his ass cheeks as he began to pant as his Dom's tongue fucked his hole with no pause. Stiles could feel the frames of the professor’s glasses digging into his skin, sure to leave an imprint in their wake and the sensitive skin around his hole beginning to burn as Derek’s beard dragged over it repeatedly. </p><p>Stiles’ mouth was slack as he drooled on some of the papers that were scattered on Derek’s desk as his hips jerked and his fingers clenched and flexed as he did his best to keep his ass held open for his Dom. Derek’s tongue was licking and dragging at places inside of Stiles that made the student see spots and mewl obscenely.</p><p>Stiles was so slick, smooth and open around Derek’s tongue. Derek didn’t resist the urge to suck and lick at his submissive’s gaping hole, opening it further each time he thrust his tongue deeper into him. Stiles was mewling and shaking under him and Derek knew if it wasn’t for the cock ring the younger man would have come apart by now. Derek fisted his cock roughly, jerking off as he tongue fucked his pretty submissive’s hole, savouring the taste and softness that was present inside of Stiles. </p><p> Derek groaned against Stiles’ hole as he lapped at the stretched rim as he climaxed, coating his hand with his release. Derek managed to pull himself away from Stiles’ upturned ass and smiled pleased at the imprint of his glasses on the mole-dotted skin and the way Stiles’ hole was slicker and puffier than before while his ass cheeks and upper thighs were red from Derek’s beard. </p><p> “Such a pretty sight,” Derek praised as he took in the beautiful sight and swatted his hand across those perky cheeks. Stiles yelped in surprise before whimpering and writhing as Derek landed spank after spank on his ass with no warning. </p><p> Derek used the distraction of the spanking to unlatch the cock ring from Stiles cock and landed one final, harsh spank across Stiles’ ass, making sure to catch the edge of his submissive’s hole. Stiles’ arched with a loud cry that echoed in the room as he was shoved over the edge into his orgasm as pain and pleasure mixed in his body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>